I Only Hear What I Want To
by Reiannah
Summary: Shuichi pushes Yuki too far and the consequences lead to Shuichi packing his bags. But can both of them come to terms with their feelings before Shuichi really walks out the door? Songfic for 'Stay'. If you want STLF updated, review this!


Oi, oi minna! I felt like taking a short break from STLF and writing a song-fic. Guess the pairing... teehee! Read on to find out! Reviewers are loved! Pocky will be shared!

This fic is set during Volume 5 of the Gravitation manga. I'm using the 'what if' scenario as in:

'What if... when Shuichi had made the comment about Yuki's past and Yuki got angry... Shuichi had taken Yuki's anger to heart so much that he felt like this....'

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Maki Murikami. Original lyrics to 'Stay' belong to Lisa Loeb.

However, I changed one part of the lyrics to fit this particular fic. _giggles_

The italicized section under Prelude consists of direct quotes from Gravitation... so don't sue me or kick me off of fanfiction b/c of it!

When my part of the fic begins, anything typed w/ a bold font are lyrics from 'Stay.'

Anything italicized are thoughts from characters.

**I Only Hear What I Want To**

****

**{Prelude: direct from Gravitation} **

**begin caption **

_"I bet that crap about your past was just another Eiri Yuki story! Another corker for your great and adoring public! Watch the famous author mess with a naive mind! Do you think that little of me?"_

_"You...think that I **lied** to you? If I didn't care about you, then I wouldn't even go through the trouble of making up a story about my past. I would have just kicked you out when I got bored. Do you really think I'd make something like that up? Is this how little **you **think of **me**?"_

_"**WAAAAHHH! I'M SORRY YUKI!!**"_

_"Hmph!"_

**end caption **

**{And so our story begins...}**

With that, the novelist stormed from his office into the living room. A slam of the door made it clear that Shuichi was not welcome to follow.

**You say I only hear what I want to**

**You say I talk so all the time so...**

The pink-haired singer of Bad Luck slumped over on the expensive chaise lounge. When the writer disappeared from his view, the violet eyes filled with hot salty tears. They left a stinging trail down his cheeks as he realized how badly he had just messed up.

_I can't believe what a dumb ass I am. Why the hell did I just say that to him?_

More tears spilled over as Shuichi shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the past few moments of his life. This of course didn't work, so a decision was made.

_I can't stay here after hurting Yuki like this. It's not fair to him. I'll just leave for a while. Maybe I'll stay with Hiro. I can't believe how stupid I am!_

In his mind, he continued to berate himself as he cautiously made his way out of the office. Checking to see that his lover wasn't occupying the adjoining room, Shuichi entered the living room and began his search for a few belongings to take with him.

**And I thought what I felt was simple**

**And I thought that I don't belong**

**And now that I am leavin'**

**Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you**

**Yeah yeah, I missed you.**

The vocalist tried unsuccessfully to muffle his sobs, all the while stuffing several days worth of clothes and items into his usual overnight bag. Not wanting his lover to feel pity for him, the singer turned on the radio to his favorite station and raised the volume just enough to cover any noise yet not bother the writer.

_I miss him already, but I can't ask him to forgive me after saying something so stupid. I probably hurt him really bad. And I already know he's angry. I can't believe how insensitive I was!_

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Yuki was contemplating the situation as well.

**And you say I only hear what I want to**

**I don't listen hard; don't pay attention to the distance that you're runnin'**

**To anyone, anywhere**

**I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative**

**No no no bad...**

Pressing two fingers to his temple, the novelist tried in vain to massage away a growing tension headache.

_No matter what I say, he keeps on insisting that I'm the villain. I even just said that I cared about him and he totally missed that. I can't win. I could keep trying to make him understand, but it wouldn't mean shit because he doesn't even listen._

A heavy sigh broke the silence of his lonely bedroom.

**So I turn the radio on, I turn the radio up**

**And Ryuichi was singin' my song**

**Lover's in love and the other's run away**

**Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay**

**Some of us hover while we weep for the other who was**

**Dyin' since the day they were born**

**Well, well, this is not that**

**I think that I'm throwin', but I'm thrown.**

In the living room, Shuichi paused in the middle of his task as a familiar song came on over the radio. It was his favorite song, his special song.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!

But if you think I'm your burden

Then I'll say 'So long' and flee..."

The melancholy lyrics of 'Be There' rang through the singer head, causing even more disarray to the boy's emotions.

_Baka baka baka! I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking, calling him a liar?! How could I have done that, knowing how he felt about dishonesty? Was I trying to push his buttons? Trying to get a reaction out of him? Well, I got that all right!_

Shuichi growled as he continued to reprimand himself.

**And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure**

**You try to tell me that I'm clever**

**But that won't get me anyhow, or anywhere with you.**

The blond writer desperately not to listen to the lyrics that echoed from the other room.

_Hmph. Baka doesn't even know what an acceptable level of noise is._

Another sigh was released.

_He's probably having hysterics by now. Just like him to be oversensitive and emotional. That's without a doubt the reason he turn on the damn radio. Trying to cover it up. Baka._

The last word was thought without any sarcasm or bitterness, but instead with an affectionate note. He thought it in a way that others might have used as a term of endearment. Like a pet name.

**You said that I was naive and I thought that I was strong, oh**

**I though. "Hey, I can leave, I can leave"**

**Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you**

**Yeah, I missed you.**

Zipping up the overnight bag, Shuichi swung it around his shoulder, glancing once more at the forbidden door leading to his lover's room. He felt his stomach knot up as the idea of leaving the novelist alone and giving him some space became less and less appealing.

The pink-haired singer stood at the exit with one hand on the doorknob. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he stayed, it'd only be a matter of time before he pushed his lover too far and ended up getting kicked out anyway.

Turning before his resolve crumbled, the vocalist turned the knob and opened the door.

"Baka. Where do you think you're going?" The achingly familiar voice froze the musician in mid-step. After a moment of silence, Shuichi slowly turned to face what he assumed to be the wrath of Yuki.

But instead saw a mildly amused expression etched across the writer's face. Stunned to see such a mood change, the vocalist stuttered an answer.

"I-I, Y-Yuki, I, well, I..."

"Let me guess, you where going to leave and stay at Hiro's place until I cooled off?"

"H-hai. Gomen, I'm sorry for what I said. And I know you don't want to be bothered, so I'll just leave to save you the trouble of kicking me out." Throughout the entire speech, Shuichi had kept his eyes downcast, fearing what he might see behind the novelist's eyes.

Turning once again to make his exit, the singer felt the recognizable sting that forewarned an unavoidable crying bout.

Except at that moment, he felt a familiar embrace envelope him from behind. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other across his chest with the hand resting gently on the boy's shoulder, the hold effectively hindered further movement.

Not that the pink-haired boy actually wanted to move.

"Y-Yuki?" Hope rose in the musician's chest as his heart began to pound deafeningly.

"Baka." The usually emotionless voice held a hint of tenderness, sending shivers down the vocalist's spine.

**You said, "You called me 'cause you want me and one day you let me go"**

**You try to give away a keeper, or keep me**

'**Cause you know you're just so scared to lose.**

"Y-Yuki?"

"Baka. Where you really going to give up that easily?" A soft chuckle punctuated the rhetorical question.

"N-nani?" Unsure of how to respond, Shuichi answered with his own hesitant question.

"Baka. Stay."

**And you say, "Stay."**

"Yuki, I..." Happiness overwhelming him, Shuichi's sentence was cut off as his lover forcefully turned the boy around to meet him with a passionate kiss.

**You say I only hear what I want to.**

"Aishiteru."

**{Owari}**

That was fun! So who was the one that said 'I love you' at the end? You guess! This was just a one-shot, thus there won't be a continuation. Demo, onegai review anyway! This was basically a way for me to get out of my slump for STLF as I gather my thoughts and ideas on how to continue it. I love everyone that takes the time to review! And if anyone that reads this is also waiting for STLF to be updated, you definitely better review! Just humor me and do it, okay?


End file.
